Ash Ketchum (Prism)
is the main characters of CureKurogane's Pokémon series, Pokémon Prism. He is now an 18-year-old Pokémon trainer, who had started his Pokémon journey at the same time faces situations as a full-fledged adult. Later in the series, Ash meets his father, Ryker Ketchum for the very first time of his life. Appearance Unlike the canonical Ash, this Ash here has gotten a bit older and has a scar on the bridge of his nose. However, he does have some similar attributes, such as his spiky black hair, golden brown eyes, tan skin, and his red and white hat. Personality Ash shares the same personality as the canonical Ash aside of his appearance. Having a deep love for Pokémon and befriending them the first time when on journey and shows a complete dislike when other trainers abuse their Pokémon. He is shown to be very kind-hearted at times, but can be very brash, stubborn, impatient, a bit selfish, and cocky. It is also revealed that Ash is very shy to romance and would get embarrassed if anyone talks about who is he 'dating' earning him to get teased by Chareé, and becomes the object of Joe's affection, much to his dismay. Relationships Pikachu Pikachu is one of the first Pokémon to be given by Professor Oak on his first journey when he was just 10 years old. Ash could remember the first day his Pikachu, who acted very rebellious, refusing to take any order from him until it saved him from getting attacked by a group of Spearows. From then on, Ash and Pikachu became the best of friends and try their best to be on a lookout for each other. Moana Aukai Moana was the first Trainers that he met and he commented on how much she reminded him of his childhood friend, Misty: her specialty being Water-type Pokémon but not all shrill and hot-headed. Like most of his female companions, Ash accidentally fries her bike through Pikachu's Thundershock, however Moana tells him that her bike was old and falling apart. Despite her laid-back attitude, Moana shows that she is very loyal to Ash and the others and can be a bit overprotective of him whenever it comes little things and is very good in caring for him whenever he falls ill. Chareé Blue Chareé is one of the third Trainers, Ash meets in his new journey, who challenges into a Pokémon battle in Amethyst City. Ash gets along with Chareé very well, and she often teases him about getting involved in romance, and Joe becoming infatuated with him. She's very street-wise, not to mention an aspiring singer/actress who dreams of becoming big. Chareé also shares some flaws similar to Ash like being a bit rash and selfish, but remembers that she should keep herself in check and will have to remind Ash the same thing. Brock Steiner Brock is one of Ash's closest friends since he started his first Pokémon journey. He first met him in his hometown of Pewter City, where he managed to battle him and his Onix and after that, he joined him along with Misty. Brock is shown to be very skilled in cooking and made sure that Ash is completely fed, not to mention keeping him in check whenever he says something stupid. However, Brock is often kept in his place by Ash as well, for he is completely lovesick (until he meets Chareé). Joe Blaze Ryker Ketchum Pokémon On Hand Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon Prism Category:CureKurogane Series